britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strontium Dogs
"Men — if I can call you that — for years criminals have been escaping punishment by hiding in far corners of the galaxy! As Search-Destroy agents... your job will be to bring them to justice! Frankly, I didn't want to license freaks like you, but no decent man likes to hunt his brother for money! It's lonely, dangerous work... and many of you will be killed! Now get out — search and destroy!" (''Starlord'' #2.) The Strontium Dogs are more properly referred to as Search/Destroy Agents, mutant bounty hunters operating out of an orbital space station known as the Doghouse in the late 22nd century. Some of the most notable SD agents are listed here. They first appeared in the series Strontium Dog, which originated in IPC's Starlord comic before becoming a mainstay of 2000 AD. When Johnny Alpha, principal hero of the'' Strontium Dog'' strip, was temporarily killed off, Strontium Dogs was also the name of a short-lived replacement strip concerning the adventures of some of his former associates after his death, notably Feral and the Gronk. It was the product of creators such as David Bishop, Garth Ennis, Nigel Dobbyn, Mark Harrison, Peter Hogan and Trevor Hairsine. NB: This series is no longer deemed canon. The Strontium Dogs also feature in spin-off strip Tales from the Doghouse. Prominent Strontium Dogs Strontium Dog.jpg|''Johnny Alpha|link=Johnny Alpha Wulf.jpg|Wulf Sternhammer|link=Wulf Sternhammer McNulty.jpg|Middenface McNulty|link=Middenface McNulty Torso.jpg|The Torso from Newcastle|link=The Torso Stix.jpg|Stix Brothers|link=Stix Brothers Evans the Fist.jpg|Evans the Fist|link=Evans the Fist Frinton Fuzz.jpg|Frinton Fuzz|link=Frinton Fuzz Fly's-Eyes Wagner.jpg|Fly's-Eyes Wagner|link=Fly's-Eyes Wagner Big Eddie.jpg|''Big Eddie|link=Big Eddie Spud Murphy.jpg|Spud Murphy|link=Spud Murphy Feral.jpg|Feral Jackson|link=Feral Jackson Durham Red.jpg|Durham Red|link=Durham Red Gronk.jpg|The Gronk|link=Gronk Sideways Smith.jpg|Sideways Smith|link=Sideways Smith Jones.jpg|Jones the Voice'' cynthia.jpg|''Big Cynthia'' Vincescampi.jpg|''Vince Scampi'' Weerd.png|''Silent Weerd'' Cuss.png|''Cuss Weerd'' Hiss.png|''Hiss Weerd'' Doctor Lionel Death 4.png|''Doctor Death'' Stalkeye.png|''Stalkeye'' Winston fearsome.png|''Winston Fearsome'' slabed.png|''Slabhead'' armstrong jo.png|''Armstrong Jones'' bull.png|''Bull Regan'' ugly.png|''Ugly'' sid.png|''Sydney'' police.png|''Harvey'' smelly quinn.png|''Smelly Quinn'' pig.png|''Boarhillser'' achondro.png|''Achondro'' george.png|''George'' Bullmoose.jpg|''Bullmoose|link=Bullmoose sniffer.png|Sniffer Martinez'' kenton.jpg|''Kenton Sternhammer'' elwood.jpg|''Elwood'' KNEE1.jpg|''Kid Knee'' ''Strontium Dog-''related characters and publications Quirxx 3.png|''Max Quirxx'' Gloppus.png|''Gloppus'' Studs_Boyce.jpg| Studs Boyce Clacton Fuzz.jpg| Clacton Fuzz Precious 4.jpg|''Precious Matson|link=Precious Matson Kreelman.jpg| ''Nelson Bunker Kreelman MaxBubba.jpg| Max Bubba ImpetigoJones.jpg| Impetigo Jones Brute mosely.png| Brute Mosely William Blood Moon.jpg|''William Blood Moon|link=William Blood Moon Strontposterprog.jpg|Strontium Dogs: The Poster Prog'' Kansyr.png|''Kansyr|link=Kansyr Sadan.jpg|Sadan|link=Sadan Steelkreig.png|Steelkreeg|link=Steelkreeg Papa.jpg|Papa Por-Ka|link=Papa Por-Ka Brain.png|The Brain'' Davie.png|''Davie Byrd'' Nope.png|''Adolf Hitler'' cruso slugg.png|''Cruso Slugg'' Bubo 3.png|''Bubo'' voom.png|''Willy Blanko'' duncan pizer.png|''Duncan Pizer'' devrish dogs.png|''Dervish Dogs'' Ruth_Webster.jpg|''Ruth Webster'' ar.png|''General Armz'' tom and jack alexander.png|''Tom and Jack Alexander'' crabtree.png|''Crabtree'' beanpole.png|''Beanpole'' tatt.png|''Tattoo'' la bomb.png|''Bridgette La Bomb'' scab jones.png|''Scab Jones'' elanor dribble.png|''Eleanor Kreeble'' low.png|''Lowdown McFee'' sven.png|''Harald'' ogre.png|''Trolls'' so.png|''Black Lars'' bloodoak.png|''Hakken Oakenshield'' skull.png|''Skull'' duran.png|''Doctor Duran'' scroggy.png|''Scroggy Frogget'' frogget.png|''Mrs. Frogget'' chinky goober.png|''Chinky Goober'' whippy.png|''Whippy Goober'' cy goob.png|''Cy Goober'' osmongs.png|''Osmongs'' reb.png|''Kaiakos-K'' titus zed.png|''Titus Zed'' satan.png|''Satan'' sun moon.png|''Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon'' karky.png|''Kark'' walrog.png|''Walrogs'' Billy Joe.jpg|''Billy Joe'' ky.png|''Ky'' black gumbs.png|''Black Gumbs'' queen.png|''Queen Hernia'' polyp.png|''Princess Polyp'' larry.png|''King Larry the Certifiable'' sagan.png|''Sagan'' dougal.png|''Dougal'' commander kreeg.png|''Commander Kreeg'' soulja.png|''Styro'' Judge Dredd star scan.jpg|''Judge Dredd'' boab.png|''Boab'' clootie.png|''Auld Clootie'' bom.png|''Hairy Mary'' tusker.png|''Tusker'' chubs.png|''The Famous Grouse'' lil green man.png|''Wee Malkie Rifkind'' pur.png|''Slash'' darkus.png|''Darkus'' dai the death.png|''Dai the Death'' nelson culliver.png|''Nelson Culliver'' negus.png|''Aubrey Negus'' billy glum.png|''Billy Glum'' razor blades.png|''Razor Blades'' Diana Kreelman.png|''Diana Kreelman'' smerk.png|''Smerk'' orville j paxman.png|''Orville J. Paxman'' Unrighteous Brothers.png|''Unrighteous Brothers'' gnobs.png|''Gnobs'' supermac.png|''Supermac'' spider-dan.png|''Spider Dan'' big ally mcweal.png|''Big Ally McWeal'' prince charlie.png|''Bonnie Charlie Prince'' gran.png|''Granny Middenface'' iron broo.png|''Ironbroo'' shawn gadgie.png|''Shawn Gaddie'' mcintyre.png|mcintyre bot.png|Crynge col.png|Colombo don dork.png|Don Dork hell preacher.png|Preacher of Hell samazan.png|Samazan net.png|Ogar lomm.png|Lom Category:John Wagner/Creator Category:Carlos Ezquerra/Creator Category:Alan Grant/Creator Category:IPC Characters Category:2000 AD Characters Category:2000 AD Category:2000 AD strips Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Simon Harrison/Artist Category:David Bishop/Writer Category:Rufus Dayglo/Artist Category:Nigel Dobbyn/Artist Category:Peter Hogan/Writer Category:Trevor Hairsine/Artist Category:Starlord characters Category:Starlord Category:Nigel Dobbyn/Penciler